


Szok i osłupienie

by Harpijka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpijka/pseuds/Harpijka
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfika "Shock and Awe" autorstwa Azazello (za zgodą autorki), niegdyś na fictionalley.org.Harry Potter nigdy się nie dowiedział, jak skończyło się najgorsze wspomnienie Snape’a, które podejrzał w myślodsiewni. Oto dokładna relacja z tych wydarzeń. Relacja, która niczego się nie boi. Opowiadanie powstało po Zakonie Feniksa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Szok i osłupienie

_Znowu błysnęło i Snape ponownie zawisł w powietrzu do góry nogami._

„ _Kto chce zobaczyć, jak ściągam majtki Smarkerusowi?"_

Przez tłum widzów, który liczył już z pięćdziesiąt (jeśli nie więcej) osób, przebiegł nerwowy chichot. Eee, Potter chyba się nie odważy... No, chyba się nie odważy?

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem zabrzmiał głos Pettigrewa:

\- No, zrób to!

Snape – o ile to możliwe - wyglądał na bardziej wściekłego niż kiedykolwiek. W jego oczach widać było chęć mordu walczącą z obezwładniającym zakłopotaniem i przegrywającą ostatecznie, kiedy poczuł wyraźną zmianę w temperaturze i składzie powietrza w okolicy, ehem, swoich dolnych regionów, które zresztą w tej chwili nie były wcale dolne.

Kiedy znikły szarawe kalesony Snape'a, zapadła grobowa cisza: gdyby w tej chwili dało się usłyszeć jakikolwiek dźwięk, byłby to odgłos wydany przez pięćdziesiąt szczęk, które nagle i równocześnie opadły w dół.

 _KLAP –_ w końcowej fazie opadania właśnie taki dźwięk mogłyby na przykład wydać te szczęki, gdyby czynność ta nie odbywała się bezgłośnie (warto spróbować to sobie wyobrazić, a nuż się uda?).

Snape uchylił powieki, panicznie bojąc się tego, co zobaczy. Ale zamiast drwiących, szyderczych spojrzeń, których się spodziewał, czekało go coś zupełnie innego. Cały tłum miał szeroko otwarte usta – które przybrały kształt idealnego, osłupiałego „O" – i wlepiał w niego wybałuszone oczy. Po chwili twarze gapiów zaczęły wyrażać nieco normalniejsze ludzkie uczucie – a raczej nieco normalniejsze ludzkie uczucia, zróżnicowane w zależności od wieku i płci.

Na twarzach starszych uczniów płci męskiej widać było niechętną zazdrość, która powoli cofała się przed zazdrością pełną respektu.

Na twarzach młodszych chłopców malowała się szczera groza.

Na twarzach niektórych starszych dziewcząt - wyraźne zaintrygowanie, ustępujące miejsca coraz bardziej kalkulacyjnej ewaluacji.

Na twarzach pozostałych starszych dziewcząt – pełna zdumienia ciekawość.

Najmłodsze złamały szeregi i wzięły nogi za pas. W większości przeraźliwie krzycząc.

Nikt nic nie mówił.

I nagle, w głębokiej jak makiem zasiał ciszy Snape usłyszał wyraźnie szept Krukonki o dość jednoznacznej reputacji, niejakiej Sary Popkiss, pochylającej się do koleżanki:

\- O Boże, teraz nareszcie wiemy, gdzie mieszka prawdziwy Ślizgoński Wąż...

James Potter, którego oblicze upodobniło się uderzająco do znieruchomiałej, beznamiętnej tarczy zegara, wypuścił różdżkę ze zdrętwiałych palców. I nawet tego nie zauważył.

Snape poczuł, że zaklęcie przestało działać. Opadł na ziemię i udało mu się nawet jakimś cudem w miarę zgrabnie wylądować na nogach. Wyprostował się wyzywająco, czekając na złośliwe komentarze lub docinki wrogów, ale wyglądało na to, że nieprędko otrząsną się z szoku. Nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, jak hojnie był w tej dziedzinie, hmmm, obdarzony, ponieważ nie przepadał za sportem i rzadko przebierał się przy innych, nawet w dormitorium. Sądził, że wszyscy chłopcy mają taki sprzęt jak on. Ale teraz wiedział lepiej. I nabierał poczucia, że jego do tej pory raczej nędzne życie od dziś prawdopodobnie zacznie zmieniać się zdecydowanie na lepsze.

\- Nic dziwnego, że pod szatami nie nosi spodni, musiałby zamawiać szyte na miarę – To znów mówiła Sara Popkiss. Była z szóstego roku, miała śmiały wyraz twarzy i spojrzenie, które mówiło: „noo, chodź tu do mnie". Patrzyła prosto na Snape'a z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Wiesz, to ten nos - zwróciła uwagę jej przyjaciółka, Linda Watson – po tym zawsze można poznać.

Snape czuł, że w niedalekiej przyszłości panny Popkiss i Watson dostaną szlaban pod nadzorem prefekta. Dopiero im wtedy pokaże… Noo, coś - nie był dokładnie pewien, co i jak im pokaże, ale przecież do tego czasu na pewno wymyśli coś odpowiedniego. Albo one wymyślą. Na pewno.

Odwrócił się sprężyście i z wysoko uniesioną głową pomaszerował dumnie do zamku. Z tyłu pozostał tłum gapiów, rozsypujący się na dyskutujące w podnieceniu grupki, i jego wyglądający na zakłopotanych dręczyciele.

\- Rogacz, ty kretynie. Teraz połowa dziewczyn w szkole będzie się do niego wdzięczyć – westchnął Syriusz Black.

\- No ale skąd miałem wiedzieć? To znaczy, zawsze myślałem, że to _on_ jest największym kutasem w szkole, a nie że _ma_ największego...

\- No wiem, o co ci chodzi. Ale jaja, ee, to znaczy, ale syf… Mam nadzieję, że to się dalej nie rozejdzie. Teraz nie będzie na niego rady. Sukinsyn.

\- Ech, szczęśliwy sukinsyn…

Plotki jednak się rozeszły i wydarzenie stało się tajemnicą poliszynela, jak to zwykle z takimi rzeczami bywa. Weszło do szkolnej tradycji i wśród ludzi chodzących do szkoły w czasach Snape'a nie znalazłoby się ani jednej osoby, która by potem nie utrzymywała i nie przysięgała, że tam była, że była tam w dniu, kiedy świat zobaczył _prawdziwego_ Bazyliszka Slytherinu, i to w całej jego okazałości.

Evan Rosier był wytrawnym plotkarzem i rozrabiaką. Kiedy Snape poszedł wieczorem wykąpać się w łazience prefektów, Rosier wpadł na wspaniały pomysł, tak cudowny i nieprzyzwoity, że aż sam go sobie wylewnie pogratulował, nie posiadając się z radości. Ależ łatwo to było zorganizować.

I całą tę godzinę spędził na upojnym zarabianiu pieniędzy.

Na korytarzu ciągle jeszcze czekała całkiem długa kolejka, kiedy Snape wyszedł z ręcznikiem z łazienki. Wyglądał na dość zaniepokojonego. Rosier w mgnieniu oka zlikwidował dziurę, którą wcześniej wyczarował w murze oraz wykonany własnoręcznie szyld. Napis na szyldzie głosił:

„ _ **DZIŚ WIECZOREM SPECJALNA OKAZJA:**_

_**SEVERUS SNAPE W KĄPIELI!** _

_OPŁATA ZA WSTĘP: JEDEN GALEON._

_PRZYJDŹCIE WSZYSCY, KTÓRZY MACIE WĄTPLIWOŚCI."_

  
I przyszli wszyscy, którzy je mieli, i nikt nie odszedł choćby z jedną, nawet bardzo, bardzo malutką wątpliwością.

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie z 2007 r. fanfika "Shock and Awe" autorstwa Azazello (za zgodą autorki), niegdyś na fictionalley.org; oryginał dziś już prawdopodobnie niedostępny nigdzie. Pierwotnie tłumaczenie zostało opublikowane na fanfiction.net. Uznane wówczas na pewnym forum za tekst wulgarny, obrzydliwy i niegodny publikacji. Hmmm :)
> 
> Beta: ameliaado (dziękuję!)


End file.
